Remus's two kids
by Lilyane 75100
Summary: Remus a deux enfants parce que même si l'un a 35 ans et l'autre 15, les deux agissent comme des enfant,ses enfants.


-Dis-moi que tu plaisantes !s'exclama, un Harry Potter âgé de quinze ans.

-Est-ce que, si je te dis que Remus m'a poussé à le faire, ça pourra te calmer un peu ? Questionna Sirius d'une voix boudeuse.

Harry secoua sa tête en faisant une grimace. Il avait refusé de se regarder dans un miroir par crainte de découvrir ce que son parrain et son ami loup-garou lui ont fait.

-Peux –tu être sérieux pendant quelques minutes Sirius ?

-Allez Harry ! Tu dois voir le bon côté.

-Quelle bon côté ?

-Comme ça, Voldemort ne va pas te reconnaitre, répliqua Sirius intelligemment.

-Comme ça, personne ne va me reconnaitre, répondit Harry très en colère, toi et Remus allez me le payer cher et en parlant de Remus il ne doit pas être déjà là, partir chercher McGonagall et Rogue ne doit pas prendre tout ce temps.

Pendant qu'Harry parlait Sirius essayait de trouver une idée pour calmer son filleul mais il n'a trouvé aucune qui puisse le calmer quand il était dans cet état. Mais en fait quand il pense maintenant il trouve que transformer Harry en chien est un mauvaise idée de sa part et que dernièrement il se trouve qu'il a pris l'habitude d'avoir des mauvaises idées parfois même catastrophique.

-Eh bien, au moins maintenant on va pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble.

-Oh quelle joie ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça ? Après tout où est le mal de passer le reste de mes vacances d'été en mangeant le reste des repas, en faisant pipi dehors et il ne faut pas oublier le bonheur de marcher sur quatre pattes si je vais faire toutes ces choses incroyables avec mon cher parrain adoré ?

-Oh, ne soit pas si pessimiste Harry, tu sais quoi, je vais essayer de convaincre Remus de te laisser passer la nuit de la pleine lune de la semaine prochaine avec nous, on va bien s'amuser ensemble.

-Oh mon Dieu, où sont Remus et les profs ? Je veux retrouver ma forme humaine.

L'adolescent qui s'est transformé en chien, n'était pas heureux et tout ça était la faute de Sirius, au début c'était amusant, passer du temps avec Harry et lui apprendre les avantages d'être un chien quand on est dans la rue. Mais bien sûre Sirius aurait dû prévoir qu'Harry aurait du mal à retrouver sa forme humaine vu qu'il n'était pas un animagus. Et avant que Sirius se plonge plus loin dans ses réflexions ou que la fureur d'Harry augmente, une voix attire leur attention.

-Bien bien bien, il semble que le chien a finalement provoqué la colère de son chiot, dit Rogue avec un sourire sarcastique.

Sirius qui avait retrouvé sa forme humaine, voulut rétorquer mais en voyant le regard de Remus et McGonagall il se tut.

-Sirius, pourquoi avait vous transformé votre filleul en chien ? Demanda McGonagall qui ne comprenait rien dans cette histoire.

Rogue en voyant Sirius détourner la tête pour signaler son embarras.

-Je voulais quelqu'un avec qui joué, dit Sirius en murmurant.

-Tu es un idiot, j'espère que ça au moins tu le sais, dit Remus en passant devant Sirius pour prendre la potion de Rogue.

-Est-ce que la potion est prête ?

Rogue sourit avant de lui donner un flacon qui contient un liquide jaune.

-Alors Harry tout ce que tu as à faire c'est boire cette potion et tu retrouveras ta forme, dit McGonagall en aidant Remus à faire avaler la potion à Harry.

Ça fait une semaine depuis qu'Harry était transformé en chien pour une journée et depuis cet événement Harry a refusé de parler avec son parrain, ce qui provoque le malheur de Remus vu que maintenant quand Harry a besoin de dire quelque chose à Sirius il utilise le loup-garou comme un hibou.

Le pauvre loup-garou a été presque tué quand dans une journée de malheur Harry et Sirius ont commencé à se disputer puis les insultes ont dégénéré.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez grandir un peu ? Harry, tu as été transformé en chiot, mais c'est fini maintenant. Sirius, toi tu es un idiot et quoi que tu fasses dans le futur, ça ne changera pas ce fait. Maintenant, faites la paix ou vous serez punis dans vos chambres pour les deux semaines prochaines, gronda Remus pour calmer les deux hommes qui se disputaient.

-Oui monsieur, nous sommes désolés pour avoir agis comme des enfants de cinq ans, répondit les deux hommes en unisson.

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir transformé en chiot Harry.

-Je m'excuse de m'être laissé emporter contre toi et de t'avoir crié dessus. Tu es l'adulte et je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

-Bien, maintenant allez vous changer, le diner sera prêt dans quelque minutes, dit Remus en les voyant se diriger vers les escaliers. Avec Sirius et Harry, il a toujours l'impression d'élever deux enfants, et dans un sens il le fait mais parfois il a envi qu'ils prennent en compte ses cheveux gris et puis le fait d'être un loup-garou lui donne assez d'ennuis que la dernière chose dont il a besoin c'est de s'inquiéter à propos d'Harry et Sirius. Il sort de ses pensées en entendant une explosion. Il se dit que s'il arrive à quarante sans que Sirius et Harry fassent sauter la maison alors il n'aura pas des dommages majeurs mais en entendant une autre explosion, il commence à douter.

-Remus, pourras- tu apporter des bandages, demanda Sirius.

Beaucoup de bandages, ajouta Harry.

Remus soupira en attrapant la trousse de secours, c'est fatiguant d'élever deux enfants.


End file.
